Azul
by paperself
Summary: Por que fue el color del cielo en aquel entonces. One-shot. KambeiKirara


Samurai7 y sus derivados no me pertenecen. Esa es la razón por la cual lo publico en esta página.

La luz del sol cegaba a ratos sus ojos. No sabía por que… realmente no quería saberlo… pero se sentía tan insignificante allí. La dorada planicie era extensísima, y allá a lo lejos, en el horizonte, se divisaban imponentes las montañas nevadas que eran lo único que hacía que aquel lugar no fuese infinito, además de la casona a sus espaldas. El sencillo pórtico en madera blanca resaltaba por no estar fabricado en ladrillo y cubierto a medias por enredaderas.

Allá a lo lejos, sobre los escaparados riscos, se alcanzaba a contemplar el cielo nublado, tan lejos… de seguro otra tormenta de nieve y justo acá, ni una gota de agua.

Y había olvidado casi por completo el por qué se encontraba allí parada. Por qué se encontraba en esa casa, sobre aquella extensa y hermosa planicie, donde se veía salpicado el color verde.

Y un sonido la regresa a la realidad.

Ella sabe quien es… y sabe bien que no será lo que ella quiere. Sabe que su corazón marchito no es capaz de amar de nuevo. Ignora por qué y baja la mirada.

Ausente, él camina. Detrás de si, tanto dolor, angustia, tanta soberbia, pecados, sensatez fingida, lágrimas amargas y otras tantas de felicidad. Todo había sido reprimido en su pecho y encarcelado en una mueca de indiferencia.

Pero esta vez, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Por que ella era pequeña e indefensa. Era dulce y hasta tímida. Y él era un imbécil.

Se sabía un imbécil. Lo más lógico era que se diese cuenta que su noviecito de la infancia no era un hombre… no aún.

Pero eso no era asunto suyo, había entrenado al chico y había demostrado tener madera de líder, de guerrero, alma de fuego y corazón de oro. Pero no era un hombre… Y ella gira su mirada hacia él…

Y se estremece.

-Kambei-sama… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado allí? –finge. Él sabe que finge, pero ella no sabe que él lo sabe, y reprime una sonrisa burlona.

Ella ríe nerviosamente y oculta sus ojos tras sus manos. Él avanza, destapa su mirada y dice:

-El suficiente. –y su corazón parece estallar.

Ella se sabe ingenua y torpe, rayando en la estupidez. Se sabe increíblemente nerviosa. Ella quería tanto a Katsushiro, lo quería tanto… pero…

No lo amaba.

-No sabes ni siquiera quien eres –Espeta, ofensivo. Sus ojos se humedecen al tiempo que voltea la cara, ocultando su dolor. Lo decía más para sí mismo que para Kirara. ¿Llorar? ¿Kambei-sama?

Y ella lo nota, y esboza una triste sonrisa.

-Sé quien soy. Por que soy _nadie_, y eso es _algo_ ¿no?

La mira sorprendido. Y ella distingue una gota de mar recorrer su mejilla. El primer samurai estaba llorando.

Kirara, poniéndose de puntillas, te palmea suavemente la cabeza sonriendo.

-Todo se va a solucionar, Kambei-sama. No existe un problema más grande que su propia grandeza.

Algo dentro se rompe y estalla en forma de agua. Se arrodilla, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, sintiendo las lágrimas escurrir por entre sus dedos. Lágrimas guardadas a lo largo de su vida, lágrimas reprimidas y nunca lloradas galopaban ahora casi con violencia. Y ella se siente triste por él. No lástima, solo tristeza,

Ella se arrodilla y lo abraza, acariciando su cabello. Él, corresponde el abrazo, sintiéndose pequeño, perdido, solo. La cabeza de la chica bajo su mentón, y ella solo lo deja desahogarse, mientras sonríe cálidamente.

Y ahora, más que nunca, se siente humano y agradece en silencio a aquella niña por hacerlo sentir así. No como una máquina, o una estatua. Carne defectuosamente perfecta que un día se pudrirá.

Se siente bien con eso.

Se aleja un poco, para poder acercarse de nuevo, para poder, de alguna manera, agradecerle por lo que había hecho por él.

La besa. Ella no sabe que hacer, había fantaseado tantas horas con aquello que ahora que ocurría nada parecía tan importante como para ponerlo en marcha, y se deja llevar.

Pasa sus manos a su cuello, atrayéndolo. El atina a tomarla de la cadera y ambos, por un momento, se olvidan de todo lo existente.

Se separan, mirándose directo a los ojos, y él besa su mejilla dulcemente. Se levanta y da la mano para ayudarla. Ambos caminan, separados apenas por unos centímetros.

Los otros seis samuráis, empacando todo para partir de la posada, miraron a ambos llegar. Nada en sus rostros delataba lo ocurrido hacía unos minutos, a excepción del leve sonrojo en el rostro de Kirara. Pero ella se sonrojaba habitualmente, así que no era nada sospechoso.

Fin.


End file.
